Perfect Match
"Perfect Match" is the 57th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Ben and Liz may begin to regret the suddenness of their decision. Rena is assigned a task by Hugo which he is none too happy about. Annie and Brian's pre-wedding jitters begin to spiral out of control. Josh tries his luck online in finding a "perfect match". And with increasingly pressing orders from the Gales taking their toll on Ericson, the private inspector may be forced to make a rash move. 'Plot' 'Teaser' We see Josh at home on his laptop. Flash to Josh walking to school alone. He looks over to Dean's house, sighs, and continues. Flash to Josh arriving him. No one is there yet and he sits down on the sofa meekly. Flash to Josh hanging out with his friends. Rena is with Mary. Joe is with Katie. Ben is with Liz. Josh frowns. We flash back to Josh in his laptop at home. Suddenly, Rena walks into the room, "Hey, your dad let me in, I—" Josh slams the screen down suddenly. "What was that?" Rena asks. "What was what?" Josh asks in turn. "Oh, come on. I know a porn slam when I see one," he walks over and sits beside Josh on the couch. "It wasn't a porn slam," Josh assures him. "Then what was it?" wonders Rena. "Um... You know what? You caught me, it was porn," Josh admits. "See? Now I think you're lying. Josh, watcha lookin' at?" Rena asks innocently. Josh sighs and opens his laptop to reveal his online dating profile. "I signed up for online dating," Josh admits. "Oh..." says Rena, "You're that desperate?" Josh pauses, "Yeah." "Well, who knows, you could meet your soul mate on there," Rena tries. "I already met my soul mate," Josh tells him, "Dean. I've really hit rock bottom with this break-up, haven't I?" "Nah. Crashing your ex's dates is totally normal behaviour," Rena says, squinting at the laptop screen, "Is that picture even of you?" Josh slams the screen down again, "Of course." Rena laughs, but suddenly, the laptop makes a noise, and a curious Josh opens up the screen again. An alert has appeared on the site – Your PERFECT MATCH has been found! CLICK HERE if you want to meet your true love! "What's it say?" Rena wonders. "Apparently I have a date tonight," Josh tells him, smiling. 'Act I' Flash to Ben looking at Liz during class. (See "Pilot") Flash of Liz knocking on Ben's door, he opens it, before they kiss for the first time. (See "Hail Mary") Flash to Ben and Liz on their first date, sitting at a laid table on the roof of the school under the stars, with lanterns around them, music playing and the origami swan sitting on the table. (See "Who You Really Are, Part 1") Flashback of Ben and Liz standing in the Vegas chapel, with the minister, and Jack standing behind. (See "Say Cheese") They are currently saying their vows. Liz says, "I, Elizabeth Taylor, do take thee, Benjamin Ashdale, as my husband. I promise you my loyalty and my support, my laughter and my tears, my forever friendship and my never-dying love for as long as we both may live." Ben smiles and responds, "I, Benjamin Ashdale, do take thee, Elizabeth Taylor, as my wife. I vow to you my faithfulness, my support, my respect, my honesty and my protection. You, Liz Taylor, are my joy, comfort and one true love. And I will forever cherish you and the journey that has brought us together." "And for most people here that journey is too many free cocktails, am I right?" the minister laughs, interrupting. Ben glares at him. The minister, says, "But seriously, do you have your rings?" Ben turns to Liz, "Oh, I forgot about the wedding rings." "No worry," the minister says," taking out a box of gold rings, "The Vegas Chapel will sell you rings from our great collection. The best being the 'Never Ending Love', which is refundable for up to ninety days." Ben and Liz smile at each other, taking the rings and exchanging them. "By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, and the Lucky Eight Vegas Casino and Chapel, I now announce you husband and wife. Don't forget to check out our topless buffet. You may now kiss the bride," the minister announces, as Ben and Liz lean into kiss. ''Today Joe, Katie, Rena and Josh are all sitting in Ben's living room. Ben and Liz then enter the room. "What's going on?" Katie asks. "Why did you bring us all here?" Joe adds. "We've got some big news," Liz exclaims. "What?" Josh asks. "Liz came to me in the night, and told me that she wanted to marry me right then and there. And then when I realised she was serious, we went off to get married at city hall," Ben explains. "You what?!" Rena exclaims. "But then we found out that it could take days to get a marriage license," Liz says. "So..." Ben begins. But Katie interrupts, "Well, I'm certainly glad about that." Liz asks, "Why?" "If I missed my best friend's wedding it would have killed me," Katie says. "And I've been there for you ever since the beginning of this journey," Joe adds, "How do you think I'd feel if I missed your wedding?" "And think of your parents. It would have broken their hearts," Katie says. Ben and Liz suddenly look guilty, they put their hands behind their backs and discreetly take off their rings, placing them in their pockets. "So, that's why we're having a wedding here at city hall," Liz says. Ben turns to her confused. "Well, that is big news," Rena exclaims. We zoom in on Liz's guilty face. Flash to Annie and Brian at each other's throats as Joe sits nearby, lazily staring into space. Flash to Annie and Brian screaming at each other as Joe leaves the house for school. Flash to another day, Joe is leaving for school as Annie and Brian are screaming at each other in the kitchen. A plate is thrown and smashed. Another day. Joe is leaving for school. A knife is thrown and stabs the wall. "Fine!" Brian yells, "Wedding cancelled!" He storms out of the door and slams it behind him. "Fine by me!" Annie yells. She walks through a different door and slams it. Suddenly, Joe turns. "This isn't good," he utters. Inside the retirement centre, Hugo is sitting at his desk as Betty enters the room, holding a book, "Why did you have my book in your drawer?" Hugo stands, "How dare you go through my things!" "You go through my things all the time," Betty retorts. "That's a lie!" Hugo shouts. Betty looks at him with an amused face and says, "Hugo, yesterday I caught you eating my chap-stick." "Well, it's just a book. It's good as new," Hugo tells her. Betty flicks through it and says, "Hugo, there is pages ripped out." "I was aggravated!" Hugo tells her. "Why?" she asks. "The man in that book gets a whole story written about him! Where's the chronicle of my life?! I have touched the lives of many souls in my time, there should be a queue of people wanting to write about my life," Hugo explains. Betty shakes her head in amusement at her husband. Suddenly there is a knock at the door, as Rena enters. "Hey," he greets them, while flicking through brochures. "Hi Rena," Betty says. Hugo stands, looking at the brochures, "Oh, what you got there?" "I saw some holiday brochures in the lounge. Thought it would be a nice surprise for Mary when she gets out of rehab. I think we'll go to the Caribbean," Rena explains. "We will? Oh, I'm so excited," Hugo smiles. "Um, I hope you mean you're excited for us," Rena replies. Hugo nods, "I see, once again I humiliate myself by assuming I'm part of your family." Rena looks over confused at Betty. She explains, "The silly thing has been feeling sorry for himself lately." Rena nods. Betty continues, "In fact, Hugo, why don't you ask Rena about what you were saying. I'm sure he'd love to help." "Help with what?" Rena asks. Hugo ponders this and realizes with a smile, "Yes, that sounds marvellous! Rena, you and I are going to chronicle my life!" Hugo smiles, but Rena doesn't look so convinced this will be fun. Josh is seen sitting in a restaurant alone, waiting for his supposed dream date to show up. Someone is seen walking through the door of the restaurant, and Josh sees that it's Dean. "Crap, what is he doing here?" Josh asks himself, covering his face with a menu, as not to be seen. "Excuse me," says Dean, who's now approached the table, "Are you Julietfan2626?" At this, Josh lowers the menu to reveal his face. He sighs, "You're ChocolateFountain84?" "Ah, crap..." Dean utters. "Six foot, really?" Josh asks, recalling Dean's online profile. "Eight inches, really?" Dean asks, doing the same. "Fair enough..." says Josh, "So... that's my 'dream date' cancelled. Shall we just both leave?" "Well..." says Dean, taking a seat, "We're both here... nice restaurant, nice food... might as well enjoy it." Josh smiles, handing the menu to Dean. 'Act II' Inspector Lyons' car pulls up by Wiksteria Meadows Psychiatric Hospital. He continues to sit in the car, looking up at a picture on his dashboard. The picture is of a scrawny and pale looking man, with a scar on his face and crazed eyes. Eric continues to look at the picture before taking out his pills and swallowing some with a painful exhale. He then gets out the car and enters the building. "Can I help you?" Dr. Reynolds asks from the hallway, "We don't allow unexpected visitors." Eric holds up his badge and says, "I'm here to see a Mary Strange." The scene cuts to Mary inside her room. She is lying on her bed when there is a knock at her door, and she goes to answer it. On the other side is Ericson, "Miss Strange?" Mary nods, "Can I help you?" Eric holds up his badge again, "Inspector Eric Lyons. May I come in please?" Mary looks confused, "Sure." Eric walks into the small room, and glances around. "What is this about?" Mary asks. "Has your boyfriend told you anything unusual recently?" Eric asks. "My boyfriend? You mean Rena? No, why?" Mary ask puzzled. Eric doesn't make eye contact with her, he continues to glance around, while slightly shaking and his hands all the while fidgeting frantically, "It's...it's...I just need to know if he's told you anything recently. He may have witnessed a crime." Mary looks at him and says, "You know, it's not hard for me to recognize a junkie." Eric's eyes turn to her suddenly. Mary explains, "I, I just mean that you don't look so good." "I'm fine," Eric assures her, still constantly fidgeting. "Why don't you sit down?" Mary offers, pointing to a chair. Eric looks at it and then nods, sitting. "You mind if I ask what you're taking?" Mary asks. Eric looks up at her again, he takes out his pills and puts them on the table with an exhale. Mary picks up the bottle and reads, "Midazolam." Realizing this to be the same pills that Liz took, she comments, "That's a hardcore tranquilizer. I have a friend who use to take one of these a day. Do you take one every day?" "And then about nineteen more," Eric says. "You must feel like you're walking underwater," Mary says sympathetically. Eric looks blankly into space and he utters, "I do...and it's very quiet down here." "Well that's why you started, right? For the peace and quiet? But it's not why you do it anymore. Now it's the headaches and that you can't sleep, right? And you know you're destroying yourself. Hurting those you love. But you can't stop," Mary says in relation. Eric continues to stare blankly into the air. "I have friends here in your situation. This place has been really great for them and me. You can get help too," Mary says. But Eric continues to stare silently. "You know that's why I started," Mary says. "Started what?" Eric asks. "Using. Same reason as you, to escape," Mary explains. "Oh, because you had to stay up at nights studying for all those exams? Or because the baseball player dumped you in front of the whole sorority? Oh, yeah, you and I got a lot in common," Eric suddenly chuckles sarcastically. But Mary remains serious, "My baby died." Eric looks up at her and says, "I'm sorry." Mary looks at Eric's badge on the table, kept with his wallet, and sees two pictures - one of the scrawny pale man that Eric was looking at earlier and one of a small child. "Is that your son?" Mary asks. Eric nods with a smile. "You must really love him," Mary comments, seeing as it how it's the first time Lyons has smiled. "More than anything," Eric assures her, "His name's Hunter." "Who's in the other picture?" Mary asks. Eric looks at the photo and utters coldly, "Not a good man." Eric stands, picking up his stuff and heading for the door, "Your boyfriend could be in a lot of trouble, Mary. You seem like a good girl and I don't want you to get hurt. If he has told you anything, then things could go a lot better for him. If he was the one to give answers, then maybe they'd let him go." Mary looks confused, "I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Lyon's sighs and then heads for the door. "You need help," Mary calls after him. Lyons looks back at her and utters before exiting, "That's not what I'm looking for." Inside Joe's house, Annie is seen on the couch when the living room door opens. Joe pushes a reluctant Brian inside, "I don't wanna talk to her!" Brian yells. "Well I don't wanna talk to you!" Annie exclaims, standing up. "Both of you," says Joe, "Sit down." He walks over to the door and closes it; Annie and Brian are still standing. "I said sit!" he screams, and both of them do so, sitting apart from one another. Joe goes and sits on the couch opposite. "Now, you must both realize this break-up is ridiculous," Joe tells them. They both snort. "It is!" he says. "Joe, this is just—" "No," Joe tells his mother, "What this is, is pre-wedding jitters. You're freaking out because you're about to get married and you're definitely not the first couple to do so." "But we're not about to get married," says Brian angrily. "Yes, you are," Joe tells them, "You love each other." "She threw a knife at me!" Brian exclaims. "You put it away wrong!" Annie yells, "Table knives go with the other table knives in one drawer, steak knives go with the other steak knives in another drawer!" "Who cares? They're all knives! An you still threw one at me!" Brian yells. "Guys!" Joe shouts, "I'' was the one who was almost scalped, now ''listen!" The two of them go quiet again. "You're just scared of getting married so you're trying to avoid it. But you can't. And you shouldn't. You guys need to get married. You're not even really mad at each other, you just..." Joe tries. Annie appreciates what her son is trying to do, and turns to Brian, "I guess it doesn't matter what knives go where." "And you won't throw any more at me?" Brian asks. She laughs, "No." "Or plates?" he asks. "Depends. If you put stack the big plates on top of the little plates in the cupboard again I will have to break your face," she assures him. "Fair enough," he tells her, and the two of them kiss. Joe smiles, and sees Annie take the diamond ring from out of her pocket and slip it back onto her left hand ring finger. "So, wedding back on?" he asks. "Wedding back on," the two of them assure him happily. "And you're right, we shouldn't be scared, we should be happy," says Annie. "Which gives me a chance to discuss something that I've been wanting to discuss for a while now," Brian says. "What's that?" Joe wonders. "Annie, can I talk to you in private?" Brian asks. "Um... okay," Annie agrees, and the two of them leave the room. A quizzical expression comes over Joe's face as he wonders what they're discussing. Liz is sitting across from Amanda in the Taylor house. "You're getting married?!" Amanda exclaims. Liz nods. "I didn't even know you were engaged!" she yells. "I know we're really young. But we both really want this. And this isn't like you and dad, marrying too young. We love each other. Ben would do anything for me. I love him more than anything," Liz explains. Amanda looks at her, seeing the love, and smiles with a nod. The mother and daughter then lean in and embrace, before Amanda asks, "Where will this magical day be held?" "The city hall," Liz says, "It's just going to be a simple service." "And Ben's parents know of this?" Amanda asks. Liz nods, "They love the idea." We cut to a massive bloodcurdling scream coming from the Ashdale house. Ben is standing across from Lydia, who looks as though she may faint, taking deep breaths. Meanwhile Walter sits in the background, silently feeding baby Ana. "You're engaged?!" Lydia screams. Ben nods, "But mom, there's more." Lydia glares at him, "More?! You're quitting school too, are you? Throwing your entire life away! Is that what you're here to tell me?!" Ben tries to speak, "Mom..." But Lydia continues speaking frantically, "Ben, it isn't right for you to fall in love with the first girl you date." "She isn't the first girl," Ben corrects. Lydia ignores this, "But you'll soon see that it's best to experience a wider range, only then can you really know you're meant to be with someone. Yes, yes, you'll soon see right. Now, let's forget this silly engagement business. We can return the ring." "We already booked the wedding," Ben states. "YOU WHAT?!" she screams. "At city hall," Ben adds. "At city hall?! It won't even be in a church?! The only thing more distasteful would be if you ran off to get hitched in Vegas!" Lydia shouts. Ben turns and states, "I'm doing this, mother. Liz and I are getting married." "Over my dead body!" Lydia shouts. "Oh, will you shut up?!" Walter suddenly says, standing. Lydia looks at him flabbergasted, "Excuse me?" "Pushing the boy isn't going to help anything. You have to let him make his own decisions. Let him be who he is. If this turns out to be a mistake, then fine, it'll be his mistake and he'll learn from it. But Liz is a wonderful girl, and I wish them all the best. What Ben needs now is for the support of his parents, knowing they'll be there, no matter what," Walter says. Ben looks at his dad and smiles, as Walter picks up Ana and walks over to Ben, Ana chuckling, as Walter says, "Ana and I will be there. And if you aren't, then missing it will be your own damn fault." Lydia looks down quietly, standing alone. Josh and Dean are seen laughing on their date. "I can't believe... I can't..." slurs a drunk Josh, "believe that you sneaked a flask into this place." He giggles. "Well if this were a date," says Dean, "I'd have wanted to enjoy myself." "Well... you're enjoying yourself, right?" Josh asks. "I am," says Dean; he smiles. "What else did you have planned for a real date?" Josh wonders. "Well..." Dean says, taking his wallet out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal the condoms inside. "It has been a while," he states. Josh laughs, "You're so bad," he slurs, giggling. Dean looks around and pours some more of his flask into his glass, taking a big gulp afterwards. "Take it easy," says Josh. "You can talk," Dean says. "I can," Josh tells him wisely, "I'm speaking right now." "How much have you had?" Dean wonders. "Well, the flask plus what I drank to calm my nerves before I came in here... a lot," Josh tells him. "Better make it even," Dean tells him, taking another big gulp. He slams down his glass and pours out some more, drinking this also. "So... what do you say we ditch this place and go get like a hotdog or something?" Josh suggests. "Or we could just go home," Dean tells him. "Are you okay to drive?" "I walked here; I'll walk you home," says Dean, taking his wallet, zipping it up and putting it in his pocket. "Come on," says Josh, "Let's go." 'Act III' The next morning, Dean is seen lying alone in Josh's bed. His eyes open and he immediately clutches his head as he sits up, clearly hung-over. He takes a look around, and realizes whose bedroom he's in. He then looks under the sheets to clarify something, "Yep," he declares, "Naked." Soon, the bedroom door opens and Josh walks in with two cups of coffee. "Figured we could use these. I already drank like half the pot," Josh admits, handing Dean a mug. Josh sits beside him on the bed. "Did we... um... did we...?" Dean tries. "Have sex?" Josh asks. "Yeah..." says Dean. "I'm surprised you don't remember, you were less drunk than I was," Josh laughs. "So that's a yes?" asks Dean. "Yes," Josh tells him, smiling. He goes to kiss Dean but Dean pulls away, putting his coffee mug on the night stand. "What's wrong?" Josh asks. "Josh... I had a lot of fun last night; I really did, but..." "But the only reason we made love is because we were drunk and weren't thinking properly," Josh finishes his sentence for him, a sad expression now on his face. "Yes," Dean says firmly, "It was a mistake." "Fine," says Josh angrily, "I'm going to go take a shower. When I get back you better be gone." Josh storms out the room and Dean sighs before going on a search for his clothes. "How's it looking?" Hugo asks. Rena glances at what they've written and says, "Honestly, granddad, it's really confusing." "Really? How so?" Hugo asks. "Well, first of all, the title doesn't make sense," Rena admits. "Discovering Jimmy? What's wrong with it?" Hugo asks, puzzled. "Well, your name isn't Jimmy... And there's no one by that name in the whole book," Rena explains. Hugo nods. "And then also, there's three characters in this book with the name Hugo," Rena continues. "Is there other people in the world with the name Rena?" Hugo asks in turn. "Well, yeah..." Rena replies. "Ha-ha! I just write the world as I see it," Hugo smiles. Rena shakes his head, "But the reader doesn't know which is you or which one you're talking about!" Hugo sits up, "I see what's wrong. You're afraid that when my book gets turned into a movie, that you're not cool enough to play the young me. But don't worry, I have a good part in mind for you: Boy #2." "That's another thing, this is a book not a script, so you don't need to number the background people. And even if you did, there isn't a Boy #1," Rena says. Hugo sighs, "You're right. The whole thing is crap." Hugo slams his fist into the desk. Rena looks sympathetic, "Granddad, why do you have to do this anyway?" Hugo turns to him, "Because I wanted to recapture when I met you. When my loneliness ended. Living with you, Rena, truly was the happiest time of my life. I wanted a record of it. And I thought this would be a nice way to spend more time together. After all, let's be honest, we don't know how much more time I have left." Rena looks touched, beginning to tear, "Alright, let's skip ahead to that time. And we'll write about all the times we have together. Starting from the day I met you." "You mean it?" Hugo asks. Rena nods, "I love you, Granddad." "I love you too, Rena," Hugo smiles back. And they then begin writing, both smiling. As they write together, a small montage is shown. We see Rena and Hugo meeting for the first time, sitting across from each other awkwardly. We see them fishing together on the lake. We see them standing outside the cabin as it goes up in flames. We see Hugo being taken away to the retirement centre, everyone waving him off outside the Belindro house. And we see Rena scaring Hugo in his clown outfit, causing Hugo to fall over with a heart attack. As the montage ends, we zoom out from Rena and Hugo, focusing on a framed photograph of them together on Hugo's cabinet. The scene fades out. Joe is sat down on the same sofa he sat Annie and Brian down on. The latter pair then sit on the sofa opposite, and tell him, "We need to talk." "Is this about what you guys were discussing last night?" Joe wonders. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," Brian tells him, the two of them are smiling. "Why are you being so weird?" Joe asks. "We're not," Annie assures him. "You are," says Joe, "What's this about." "Alright," Brian says, "We wanted to propose something to you." "What?" "We discussed this all night long," Annie chimes in, "And I decided I'm okay with it, so we just need to know if you are." "Guys, can you please just cut to the chase?" Joe requests. "Well, I'm going to be your step-dad soon anyway, and I've really come to know you these past few months..." Brian starts. "Yeah..." says Joe. "I figured, why not make it official?" Brian adds. "Huh?" "Joe, I wanna adopt you," he finishes. Joe's eyes widen. "Wow..." he utters. "What do you think?" Annie asks. "Wow..." Joe utters again. "Well?" tries Brian. "Well..." Joe repeats, "I think that's great." He then jumps up and hugs Annie, before turning and hugging Brian. The three of them laugh; a happy family. Inside city hall, Ben and Liz are standing before the Stern, while behind them is: Joe, Katie, Rena, Josh, Amanda, Jack and Walter and Ana. Ben looks over at the empty spot beside Walter and looks down glumly. Amanda then comes over and says, "Liz. Ben. I got you both a little something." She takes out a silver picture frame, as Liz comments, "It's beautiful. Thank you, mom." "And it's engraved with today's date. The biggest day of your lives," Amanda says. This causes Ben and Liz to look at each other guilty. "Let's get started," the Stern begins, "We're here today to unite this man and woman in marriage. I understand that Ben and Liz have written their own vows." "I'll start," Ben says, "Uh, I, Benjamin Ashdale, take you, Elizabeth Taylor, to be my wife. I, I vow to you my, my faithfulness, support, respect, uh, honesty, protection, uh, support, you are my joy, comfort, and uh, oh, shoot there's another one..." Everyone is standing in shock at this. Liz finishes, "...one true love." Ben nods, "That's it. Alright, you're up." Liz repeats with disdain, "'Alright, you're up'?" Ben and Liz glance at each other, before glancing around the room and giving a guilty face. Liz begins, "I, Liz Taylor, do...Oh, no, I can't. I can't ruin these wonderful words by prattling them off like they don't mean anything." Everyone stands confused. "I'm sorry everyone, but Ben and I, we already got married," Liz announces. "You what?!" Amanda exclaims. "So this is all a lie?" Joe asks, confused. "We eloped in Vegas," Ben says. "Why didn't you tell us?" Katie asks. "We thought you'd be insulted," Ben replies. "We're insulted now!" Josh shouts. "How could you not tell your best friends?" Rena asks. "How could you not tell your family?" Amanda asks. "We just wanted to be married," Liz says. "I have a question," a voice says from the doorway. Everyone turns to see Lydia standing, she says, "If you have been married all this time, then why are you here stressing out, instead of enjoying your honey moon?" Ben and Liz head for the door, smiling. "Thank you, mom," Ben says. Lydia nods. Ben and Liz face everyone, "I hope you can forgive us." Everyone, calmed down, begins nodding and shouting: "Sure", "Of course" and "Oh, yeah". "I already knew," smiles Jack, causing everyone to glare at him confused. "Thank you, Mrs Ashdale," Liz says on her way out. "Welcome to the family, dear," Lydia smiles, as Ben and Liz head out the door. Inspector Lyons is sitting in his car in front of the city hall, watching as Ben and Liz exit. He looks up the picture of the man on his dashboard, before taking some pills. He then gets a phone call, he answers it with a sullen tone, "Hello?" "You've been holding out on us," Thomas Gale replies from the other side. "What are you talking about?" Eric asks. "We viewed the recordings from your bug at the Hadland house. Benjamin Ashdale is the killer," Thomas explains. "And you knew this," Eloise adds. Eric sighs, "I, I, just, I thought that we were sticking to the prison direction now." "I'll tell you what the direction is," Thomas states, "You are going over to that boy and putting a bullet in his head right now!" Eric stammers, "I...I..." "HE KILLED OUR SON!" Thomas shouts in an outburst of anger, "Finish him, or I'll finish you." The Gales hang up, and Eric is left sitting looking at Ben and Liz with a painful face. Unaware of this, outside the city hall, Ben and Liz kiss each other Flash to Ben and Liz kissing in City Hall as they exit. Flash to Annie and Brian curling up on the couch together. Flash to Rena conversing with Hugo and Betty in the retirement home. The three of them laugh together. Flash to Josh coming back from his shower. Dean is gone and Josh appears saddened. It's a rainy and dark night. Inspector Lyons is sitting in his car outside the Ashdale house, the rain pounding off the hood of the car. He is shaking frantically, and takes out his pills to calm him, again looking at the man on the dashboard, this time though we see the name under the man which reads: Javed Bundy. He then takes out his phone and he makes a call. "Hello?" a woman's voice asks on the other side. "Victoria. It's me," Eric answers. "What's going on?" she asks. "I just needed to call," Eric says. "Well is everything alright?" she asks. "I know that things got kinda ugly towards...you know, the end...I got ugly. But I want you to know that, uh, there was circumstances that uh, it was better that you and Hunter weren't with me," he says. "Why are you telling me this now?" Victoria asks, confused. But Eric continues, "If I could go back, I'd do it all different, you know. We'd still be a family. I'd do anything to have that back. I just wanted you to know." Victoria is getting worried, "Eric, what's going on?" "Nothing. I just wanted to call and say that I'm sorry...for everything," he replies. "Where are you? I can come and get you," she says. Eric chuckles, "Wouldn't that be nice?" "I'm serious," she assures him. "There's just one more thing," Eric says, "If you hear in the news about me...if you hear...if you hear that I...just please remember that I'm not a monster." "Eric, what are you talking about?!" she demands. "I love you. Give Hunter a kiss," he says, before hanging up. On the other side, Victoria looks confused and worried at the phone. "Was that daddy?" a small toddler asks from beside her. Victoria smiles at the boy, Hunter, and kisses him, but she continues to look worried. Ben exits the Ashdale house, carrying a suitcase, on the phone to Liz, "I can't wait too. I'm all packed...I'll be right there...See you soon. Love you." Ben hangs up the phone but then he looks in startle to see Eric sitting on the garden wall, in the rain, facing him. "Can...can I help you?" Ben asks. Eric continues to sit. Ben tries to head for his car, "I...I should be going." Eric sighs, "Sit down, Ben." Ben look confused, "Out here?" "Would you rather I arrest you for murder?" Eric asks. Ben walks over in the rain and sits on the wall beside Eric, confused. Eric continues to stare into space, before asking, "Your family's catholic, right?" Ben nods puzzled, "Um, yeah..." Eric snorts, "Not much good in it. There's lots of guilt. But the one good thing is confession. Whatever you got eating up inside you, son, it always helps when you finally come clean and share it with another human being. Do you have something to confess, Ben?" "I have nothing to say," Ben says. Eric nods, "Well, what if I told you a secret. Javed Bundy. A serial killer I was chasing a few years ago, back when I worked as a U.S. Marshall. This guy was smart as hell. And I just kept missing him. And every time I missed him, there would be another victim waiting for me. Another body. Because I just couldn't catch him. And it was my fault. It was my job to catch this guy. I should have been better at it. I should have been smarter. These people were dying because of me. And then I began to see things. Bodies. Nightmares. To the point that I could no longer sleep. I was breaking from reality." Eric holds up his pills and says, "That's what these guys are for. For keeping my head in the game." Ben stands confused, "Why are you telling me this?" "Because it feels good to get stuff off your chest. Now it's your turn," Eric says. Ben persists, "Like I said, I have nothing to say." "You want more?" Eric asks. Ben glances at his car, "I think I should get going." "I did find Javed Bundy, eventually. And I snapped. He had pushed me too far," Eric says, he steps forward and pushes his finger against Ben's chest, "And that's where I shot him." Ben looks up, beginning to sweat and shake in worry, "Please, I think I should be going." "I guess that's the problem with confession. Because once you say something, get it off your chest, then it's out there for the whole world to hear, and people can use it against you. I'm so, so sorry about this kid," Eric says, raising his gun. "Wh...wha....what..." Ben stutters. Eric says, "I've really got nothing against you, kid..." Ben begins to tear, "What are you doing?! Please! Please, don't!" Eric finishes, "...But they do. You killed their kid." Then he fires the gun. A bullet goes firing into Ben's chest and he drops down to the ground. Eric stands over the body, shaking in distress. He takes a few pills, then looks around to see lights coming on in response to the gunshot. He gets in his car and drives off. Suddenly the Ashdale door opens, Lydia and Walter look down to see Ben's body lying in the garden, "Ben?!" Lydia screams, "BEN!!!" And she runs through the rain towards him, falling to her knees and begins to cry, hugging the body of her son. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes